Fili and Kili at your service
by mizerykordia
Summary: Czyli, ile się można dowiedzieć z ogniskowych opowieści.


- Jest pan bardzo odważny, panie Baggins. - powiedział Balin, siadając przy ognisku obok Bilba - Nie znam innego hobbita, który zgodziłby się opuścić swoją przytulną norę, by pomóc bandzie krasnoludów, narażając swoje życie.

Zastanawia mnie, ile hobbitów znasz. - mruknął, uśmiechając się delikatnie. To nie tak, że szydził z komplementów krasnoluda. Po prostu brakowało mu pewności siebie. Balin zaśmiał się.

- Osobiście znam tylko jednego, ale uwierz mi, że wiele wiem o twojej rasie. - Cieszy mnie to, że myślisz w ten sposób o moim wyborze. Szkoda, że reszta ma na ten temat inne zdanie.

- Niby jakie? - zapytał krasnolud. Znał swoich towarzyszy i wiedział, że tylko Thorin jest wrogo nastawiony do pana Bagginsa.

- No nie wiem. - zaśmiał się - Może Gandalf zaszantażował mnie, mówiąc, że jeśli nie pójdę z wami to nie dostarczy mi fajkowego ziela?

Tym razem reszta krasnoludów, która usłyszała głośną wypowiedź hobbita, parsknęła śmiechem. Zainteresowani zbliżyli się do ogniska i rozsiedli się wygodnie. Tylko Thorin i Gandalf zostali na swoich miejscach, by dalej planować kolejne dni podróży.

- Masz takie same poczucie humoru jak Kili - zaśmiał się Fili - Tylko z twoich żartów wszyscy się śmieją.

I kolejny raz śmiech kompanii rozniósł się po lesie. Oburzony Kili skomentował to tylko niemrawym mruknięciem choć tylko Fili, siedzący najbliżej, mógł dostrzec delikatny uśmiech brata. Mimo to objął go ramieniem i powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko:

- Nie martw się! Masz przecież parę zalet... Na przykład nikt nie strzela tak dobrze z łuku i nie wygląda jednocześnie tak dobrze jak ty!

- Bardziej byłbym rad, słuchając o moim, coraz większym, zaroście. - odparował, głaszcząc dłońmi policzki. -

Nie ma brody, nie ma majestatu, bracie. - Poklepał młodszego krasnoluda po plecach i przeniósł wzrok na resztę. - Może podbudujemy ego Kiliego jakąś ciekawą historią?

Gromada ochoczo podjęła temat i rozpoczęła się dyskusja, w której kompania próbowała ustalić, która przygoda najmłodszego z nich mogła zyskać miano "tej najzabawniejszej". Bilbo próbował wyłapać jak najwięcej informacji, ale zaciekawiły go tylko dwa słowa.

- Kili elfem? - zapytał, podnosząc brwi ku górze.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale i tak większość krasnoludów myślała, że został nam podrzucony, bo nie łapał się w elfich standardach. No wiesz... czarujący charakter, nienaganna fryzura i inteligencja godna trolla. - odpowiedział Bofur spożywając kolejną porcję wołowiny.

- Pamiętam jak Kili na prawdę zaczął w to wierzyć. - odparł Dwalin - Nadal nie mogę zapomnieć jego przebrania.

Kili zaczął się nerwowo wiercić i cały czerwony na twarzy powiedział:

- Bilbo na pewno nie chce tego słuchać.

Hobbit nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Jednej strony chętnie poznałby historię krasnoluda, a z drugiej nie chciał, by Kili się denerwował. Ciekawość jednak wzięła górę.

- Opowiecie mi o tym?

- Balinie? - odezwał się Fili. Będąc dzieckiem, zawsze prosił starszego krasnoluda, by opowiedział mu jakąś historię. Posyłał mu ten sam uśmiech, co teraz.

- Jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko to chętnie przedstawię sytuację panu Bagginsowi. A więc może zacznę od samego początku, by wyjaśnić, skąd wzięła się niechęć do elfów u tego chłopca. - mówiąc to, wskazał na Kiliego, który schował się za brata. - Było to wiele lat temu. Kili i Fili byli małymi dziećmi. Fili, jako ten starszy, miał już zalążek brody, a Kili...

- Był mniej owłosiony od mojego tyłka. - wtrącił Bofur, śmiejąc się gardłowo.

- Właśnie. Broda dla krasnoluda jest bardzo ważna, panie Baggins, bardziej niż dla was cisza i spokój. Kili pozbawiony zarostu, na dodatek o drobnej budowie ciała, nie przypominał przeciętnego, krasnoludzkiego dziecka. Nazywali go... Elfem! - krzyknęła kompania prócz samego zainteresowanego.

Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj. Siedziałem w kuchni z Thorinem i omawialiśmy sprawy dotyczące następnej podróży. Dis właśnie podawała herbatę, gdy Fili wpadł roześmiany do domu. Miał przy sobie tylko drewniany mieczyk, którym bawił się z kolegami. Zdziwiłem się trochę, bo nie było śladu po Kilim, który poszedł godzinę temu z bratem.

- Gdzie Kili? - zapytała Dis.

- Nie wiem. Bawiliśmy się razem, a potem przyszły inne dzieci i zaczęły mówić Kiliemu, że słyszeli jak wujek Thorin mówił, że elfy podrzuciły go, bo był najbrzydszy w mieście.

- Bzdura! - wykrzyknęła matka, wojowniczo podnosząc wałek – Który to? Zaraz się rozprawię z tym chuliganem!

- Spokojnie. Najpierw trzeba znaleźć Kiliego. - odparłem, popijając herbatę.

- Zajmę się tym. - zadeklarował Thorin i wyszedł z domu.

Bilbo posłał łucznikowi nieśmiały uśmiech. Sam nie chciałby być nazywany przez innych hobbitów na przykład orkiem.

- Kili, może zechciałbyś dokończyć skoro Thorin jest zajęty?

Krasnolud spojrzał na Balina i zanim zdążył odmówić, po towarzystwie rozniosła się fala pomruków, która zmotywowała go do przedstawienia swojej wersji wydarzeń.

- No dobrze...

Trwała zabójcza walka. Mój wzrok był skupiony na przeciwniku, moje włosy powiewały na wietrze, a moja broń wznosiła się ku niebu. Odniosłem liczne rany, lecz mój przeciwnik również ledwo stał na nogach. Ruszyłem do ataku, by zadać ostateczny cios. Słyszałem tylko bicie serca i zachwyt fanek...

- Kili, walczyliśmy na drewniane miecze. Poza tym to ja „zadałem ostateczny cios", a ty wylądowałeś na piasku z paroma siniakami. Warto też dodać, że piszczące „fanki" były tak naprawdę paroma chłopakami, którzy krzyczeli „ Fili! Dokop temu elfowi!".

- Oh, zamknij się! To moja historia! - zaśmiał się nerwowo i kontynuował – Tak więc... Fili spuścił mi delikatny łomot... Byłem dużo młodszy i.. i słońce świeciło mi prosto w oczy!

- Był wieczór... - wtrącił jego brat.

- Dobra... oślepiła mnie moja własna majestatyczność. Zadowolony, bracie?

- A niech ci już będzie - zaśmiał się, opierając się o pień drzewa - Kontynuuj.

Rozwalony na piachu słyszałem tylko śmiech innych i ich krzyki „mały elf!". Poczułem łzy zbierające się pod powiekami więc szybko dźwignąłem się na nogi i uciekłem od nich. Nie chciałem, by zobaczyli mnie płaczącego.

Schowałem się daleko za jakimś drzew. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale zrobiło się już naprawdę ciemno. Usłyszałem odgłos kroków, a moim oczom ukazał się Thorin.

- Kili, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał, siadając obok mnie.

- Ukrywam się. - odpowiedziałem niepewnie przysuwając się do wuja.

- Nie sądzisz, że to marna kryjówka? Ja bym wszedł na drzewo. Tutaj bardzo łatwo może cie dopaść jakiś troll lub co gorsza elf!

Nie widziałem uśmiechu Thorina więc wziąłem jego słowa na poważnie.

- Myślisz, że elfy chcą mnie odzyskać?

- Co za głupoty opowiadasz! Powinieneś wiedzieć, gdzie jest twój dom. Chodź. - wziął mnie za rękę i odprowadził do matki.

- Naprawdę to ci powiedział? - zapytał Fili - Mi mówił co innego.

- Nie wiedziałem, że wcześniej z tobą rozmawiał. - poskarżył się Kili.

- Bo nie wcześniej...

Czekałem na ciebie w pokoju. Kiedy przyszedł wujek spytałem go, czy cię znalazł. Ten tylko westchnął, usiadł na fotelu i wskazał, bym się zbliżył. Usiadłem mu na kolanach, a on mi wtedy powiedział:

- Kili jest twoim bratem. Twoją młodszą, głupszą, bardziej wrażliwą i wygadaną wersją. Musisz się nim zaopiekować.

Wcześniej nie przejmowałem się tym, co robi Kili. Tylko mi przeszkadzał i pałętał się pod nogami. Byłem zdziwiony tym, że akurat mnie przypadła robota niańki.

- Przecież jest jeszcze mama i ty. - powiedziałem z naburmuszoną miną.

- Tak, ale on potrzebuje również ciebie.

- Mnie? Przecież ja się dopiero wszystkiego uczę. Nie mam jak mu pokazać, jak się włada bronią. Nie mam żadnych przygód do opowiedzenia.

- Fili, Kili wyrośnie na wielkiego krasnoluda podobnie jak ty. Musisz mu pokazać jak to zrobić. Taka jest rola starszych braci.

- A co dostanę w zamian? - zapytałem nadal nieprzekonany.

- Miłość.

Thorin powiedział to, czego najmniej się spodziewałem. W tamtej chwili wolałem raczej prawdziwy miecz, ale kiedy Kili przyszedł do nas ubrany... w to... coś... zrozumiałem, że długo beze mnie nie pożyje na tym świecie.

- A role się odwróciły! Teraz ty nie przeżyłbyś beze mnie! - zaśmiał się łucznik.

- Tylko dlatego, że pozbyliśmy się twojego przebrania.

- Nie przypominaj mi o tym!

- Balinie, dokończ tą historię. - wykrzyknął Bofur podnosząc w górę kufel piwa. To jest prawdziwy czarodziej. Bierze jedzenie dosłownie znikąd.

Gdy umilkły wszystkie śmiechy wywołane entuzjazmem krasnoluda, Balin ponownie zabrał głos.

Wszedłem do pomieszczenia za Kilim. Obiecałem jego matce, która tak swoją drogą była na granicy załamania, że pozbędę się stroju tego urwisa... Kili nie patrz tak na mnie. Było z tobą wiele problemów...

Zbaraniały patrzyłem na Kiliego, który prezentował swój nowy styl Thorinowi. On i Fili mieli podobne miny do mojej. Wyrażały tylko i wyłącznie szok.

- Co. To. Jest?! - wychrypiał Thorin.

- To mój nowy strój. - odparł Kili - Na wypadek gdyby elfy przyszły mnie zabrać.

Warto również wtrącić, że Kili nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak wyglądają mieszkańcy lasów. Ubrał się więc w worek na ziemniaki, który ozdobił paroma kwiatami i jakimś zielskiem, a we włosy, które dziwnym trafem udało mu się rozprostować, wplątał słomę.

Tylko Fili zareagował na odpowiedź brata. Wstał, podszedł do niego i go przytulił.

- Jesteś moim bratem. - powiedział głośno, by dotarło to do zakutego łba Kiliego - Jesteś więc krasnoludem. Chcesz chodzić na wyprawy, tak? No. Elfy nie chodzą na wyprawy, są miłośnikami kwiatków, są złe, krwiożercze i nie wiedzą, jak się porządnie charka. Nie jesteś elfem.

- A broda?

- Broda urośnie! A jak nie to nakłamiemy sąsiadom, że troll ci ją uciął podczas walki.

- Kocham cie bracie! - wykrzyknął Kili.

- Do usług!

- I na tym już chyba koniec. - zakończył Balin. Bilbo spojrzał na Kiliego i Filiego, którzy obejmowali się.

- Mógłbym mieć brata. - powiedział. - Ciekawe, czy bylibyśmy tak blisko jak wy.

- Nie sądzę byś miał takiego głupiutkiego, młodszego braciszka. - zaśmiał się Fili - Hobbity podobno są inteligentne.

- Jeśli macie czas na takie zabawy to mam nadzieję, że z samego rana możemy ruszać w drogę. - krzyknął Thorin, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Lubił tą historię, ale czas mijał, a góra nadal nie była w zasięgu ich wzorku.


End file.
